whitbyajaxfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Doctor Who: About Assimilation
= Star Trek: Doctor Who: About Assimilation = EDIT COMMENTS (4) SHARE Doctor Who, Star Trek: Assimilation and Quantum Breach: ' The Historical Events: Battle Star Galatica: ''Stellar:Children Heritage'' from the Planet Galica, their Parent's Came from Nation of Earth: the Problem their world was destroyed by the Silions Returning to their Origin Planet. Globule Economy was not repaired to welcome Stellar Ethnic children on their land. The Past: Government was sworn to Secretly keeping the nation in the dark about the Ion Star Gate Portal. They still pack Armer shell bullets unlike the Future: Phasers. The Ion Star Gate Transference seem more heavier than Star Treks; The Transporter Beam. Interior complex instantiation wise Star Treks haul Tinsel Strength is more lighter and more harder to penetrate, than Ion Star Gates. Babylon Five: is the First traveling out post Space Station, before Deep Space Nine: Stellar Nation Class: Developing Outer World Settlement Silver-line Hope Relation's between various of worlds. EDIT COMMENTS (4) SHARE Replication, Assimilation and Quantum Continuium Breach War's: Star Trek, Star Wars, Ion Star Gate, Doctor Who, Battle Star Galactica: Parody, Paradox: Cyberbot's, Borg, Darlic's, Clonedroid's: An Assimilation War: The Fourth Doctor met Star Trek Enterprise: Captain Jim T Kirk on the Planet Surface. Spock Science Chief Officer monitored a fertility base producing large amount radiation admission's went to investigate. Since Androids, Robotic's dominates all over the Stellar Realm, Cyberbot's planned to control planetary galaxy systems: by Planetary clone Assimilation, morph transforming human, humanoid, android, Clones, druids, stellariod nation into cyclonic machines: who shall live forever. Their First encounter The Enterprise Guard's Protected the Captain, Medical Doctor, and the Chief Science Officer. A Cyberbot Nerve Hand chopped, The Securities Hand to Hand Combat and lost their weapons. The Cyberbots were amused won against the Enterprise Crew. Captain Kirk, and Science Officer Spock tried their Stun Phaser, Medium immobilize, and Maxim Vaporizer Death Laser had no effect. The Fourth Time Lord Doctor asks the Captain or one of his crew members to give him their Stun Phaser. Medical Officer Bones underhand tosses the phaser as the Four Doctor, he catches by hand. They had no choice but to trust him. The Fourth Time Lord Doctor remodulating phasers beam, added a Gold disruptor to stop the Cyberbots. With the help of the Enterprise Crew distracting them, The Fourth Time Lord was able shut down the Fertilely Foundation Base. The Fourth Doctor is not aware; The Cyberbots Dimension streamed reactivating The Fertility Base detected the Borgs in the Stellar Area forming an unholy Alliance. Shifting through the fabric of time created a Paradox Parody vortex distortion across the historical Past and the Forward future: a stellar/ globule nation version of Cyberbot Nation, unfortunate, Federation of Planets were not suppost to exsist. The Future: Cyberbot joins Alliance with the Borgs, Cyberbots assimilated the Borgs, Former technology of the Silicon were add to their collective, Captain Picard meets the Eleventh Time Lord Doctor in the Holographic Image Chamber however Temporal electricity distorts his body of the Eleventh Time Lord. The Captain got also met Rory, Amy Pond and got to see the Enter Stellar Travel Duration Dimension Time Booth know as the Tardis standing in the corner. The Captain shut down the Holodeck off return to the Bridge brought them along. The Next Problem: Cyberbots try to add to the Eleventh Doctor to the Cyber collective however he is rescued by the Thirteenth Time Lord Doctor who travels back in time. The Fertility Base Clashes with the future: The Planet floats created a dimensional continuium pucket bubble through the vector region of space detected in the Fourth Time Lord Doctor dimension, Interfering with Eleventh Time Lord Doctor, and Next Generation: Star Cruiser Enterprise Future time zone. The duration grid dimension of both worlds are in jeopardy needs to be restored. Quantum Breach:Update: Twelfth Time Lord Doctor: Thirteenth Time Lord Doctor: Darlic's Planet on the rift of Implosion, The Time Lord Missy may have evolved before the explosion (and before the Twelfth Time Lord Doctor: Star-Freighter: Cyberbot Vortex Twirlers; Duration of time). Another Time Lord calling herself The Mistress Instead of the Master: had an idea: Displacement Quantum Slip Drive breaching the continuium of stellar space. Mistress may have used the time ring activating the Multi Time Booth: Tardis became the engine between worlds. A Quadrant Parallel of Planets soon will be Assimilated: From (Federation of Stellar Nation of Planets: Starship Enterprise) duplicated through out the Cosmos Verse creating a Parody Nation; Cyberbot Galaxy. Polarised Quadrant Stellar Planets within the same System Belt of the Region will be copied. Darlic's Future: causes a Time breach a War of the collective begins created a war against the Cyberbot Stellar Nation. The Time Lord Master: Mistress uses her Time Dimensional Multi Booth creating a vortex spacial temperial continuium rift that sit next the Fertility Base. Breaching Quantum World's from Past, Present and the future: using a Worrel Spindle-Polarizer rotating in the Ionosphere.Tech Body form: The Borgs are Interface Cybernetic Hybrid Net Connectors through the brain and body, Darlic's uses the tendent Cranium Brain is in a Mecanix machine without a human soul body. Darlic's are future from the Cyberbots, Borgs and The Cylons. The Cylons are hard Corded former wiring, plug insert technology from the wireless Tech; once use Tape Drive Recorder, Floppy Disk, Patainaium Records, Flat Panel Disk Drive Insert, and V.H,S Drive Recorders. The plug became the first electrical fuse Insert drive and the creator of many more machines. Tape Drive Recorder, V.H.S. Recorder, Bata System, Tape Drive became a Tape Harness Rap recorder Drive of capture, Tape once Rapped cover entire planet nation's from the Platonic Ground floor, Environmental, Structural, pavement; Surfaces. A Rubber Floppy, sticky celular tape became Cohesive barrior that does not suppost to let Star Crusiers Starship, Stellar Star Battleships, Star Fighters, Stellar Shuttles land. Patainium spindle Records also became a weapon, similar to a Frisby, or a Ninja Star. Stellar Space stretches across the universe since the formation of the Big Bang Theory, The Future: Hyper Stellar Space: The Fabric Galaxy continuium: might unlink the dimensia code of space, tear apart the universe, if Quantum breach continues.﻿﻿﻿ Star Wars, Doctor Who, Star Trek: Emperior Sith: of the Galaxy: Kylo reminds me of the former old Republic who will take on all Stellar nationalizers, and Globule Worlds. Kylo invaded Stellar Belt Planets converting Colonies to serve the Empire Emperior Galaxies Nations. Kylo dominates a Stranger Planet to his will. Kylo does not know the differences between Modesty Good or Villainy Bad, All Those who oppose: Heroic Defenders, or Villain Perpetrator must fear him (be afraid) of the Imperial Galactic Sith. Kylo Dark Corruption of Power wants more (Bow to your New King). Decides to take on Outside Universal Galaxies that proven to be more challenging: Formalin, Superior, Fellowship Restorers, will Striker Attack, or Defend of their nation to the best of their ability. Regional Galaxies Belt: Kylo's Home Planet, He has to deal with the Rebellion Republic, The Marshal Jedi Rey, the New Jedi Knight's and Outside the Republic Quadrant Belt. Imperial Empire Dome Planet stretched outside the Universe: trying to conquer the Stellar Quadrant Galaxies: against the Federation: Stellar Nation of Planets, (The Stellar Starship Enterprise:) and The Time Lords World: Galifree. Kylo joins forces with Darlic however their intent is set on revenge against Galifreens. Clones, droids, Robo Robotic's, Androids are recognized, similar to Data: Thinetic's soul Artificial Intelligences. Even tho Kylo cannot read the mind of a Darlic: because they are protected by a Barrior Armor Hall Plated shielded without a soul-body. Darlic's has no need for Thinetic / Soul Bodies. Meanwhile Kylo set a trap for the Ninth Time Lord Doctor, Reinforced by the Darlic's so he thinks. Ninth Time Lord Doctor brought The (Rebel Rebellion Republic) to join forces to stop the Stellar Assimilation/ Replication Wars. If Kylo is a little Kid: Remember This: it big Universe out there to dominate, rule them all. There are galaxies out there that will Restore, defy Kylo's Ruler-ship: against the Emperior Galaxy Sith, and The Sith Lord's. Modesty Good, or Villainy Bad: Seem to me everyone is your Opponent. Star Wars, Doctor Who Universe: Yoda and the Time Lords: Youngster Yoda once lived on a isolated Planet (away from Humanity, Stellar Nations.) The Jedi Citizens were advance ahead in their time, Yoda had Several Brothers and Sisters. The City modestly cooperated with each other lived in harmony. The Problem: Before the Rebel Rebellion Republic, their was a Revolutionary war against the Empire Old Republic. The First Empire Sith crashed on their world. Citizen attended his health and invited him their home, discovering They had Elementoe Magic, and Extended Konnesis he wanted to learn their skills. Yoda's Teen Youth Brother would train him, along as he could go and visit other places however Yoda's was against the idea of training him, his intentions were not good. The mentally of the person: grew more corrupted, Villainous he decided to implode the world leaving no witness, only the corrupted survive must live while leaving the Planet. A Time Lord Doctor was able to save Youngster child Yoda training him in the way of the Modest Jedi. Yoda has crafted the his own sword by scratch. The Republic Colony will soon know Yoda and the The Time Lord Doctors as a legend's wiping out Over Lord's Sith Nation. The: (Empire Sith and The Sith Lord remain hidden another story). The Time Lord Doctor dropped him off at the Republic Metropolis called it a New Beginning. Star Trek, Doctor Who, Star Wars, Star Gate: Battle Star Galactica: The Darlic's Intruders: The Darlic's Intruders goes back to the past used an Inter-Ion Portal Stellar Travel: Star-Gate as a Gateway between galaxies worlds. The Darlic held a guard post Barrior blocking against any Time Lord Galifreedian's from getting through, The Future: Ten Time Lord Doctor Joins force with Stellar Starship Voyager Enterprise, the military and the Stellar Galaxy Defenders. Cyberbot's: will try protect Star-Gate: Human's, Stellar Nation from the Darlic's, Betray and assimilate them and the Cylons once their done. The Problem: If the Darlic's Invaded the universal galactic world's, everyone is deleted that is not similar to them. Unlike the Borg's, Cyberbot, and Clonedroid's the Darlic's do not require a soul-body. Scanmaticily: The Robotic Mechanix's needs a brain. Invasion goes according to Plan however The Darlic has a formalin Enemy in the mist: They must beware of the Astist-Guard's Weapon, and the Time Lord Doctor using Atlantis Telepathic mind-meld Cult-Pit Teleportor to stop the invasion. The Darlic's will travel even further back in the historical Past: Stellar Nation Galixca: Stellar Traveler's from the Origin Planet of Earth with the First New Generation Children who all their lives on a Stellar Nation Planet. The Cylons Imploded the Galatigain's 's Planet. Captain Green has no choice but to call on Marshal Law finding their way back to their Origin Home; The Nation of Earth. The Last Stellar Freighter: Battle-Star Galactica. The Planet Earth was not prepared to Immigrate Stellar Children, their Relatives Cousin, Their Parent's Heritage nation. The Regenerated: ''' '''Time Lord Master: The Mistress: Multi Time Booth the Tardis opens a Dormant portal that spindles around the Cyberbots Fertility Base, mean while The Planet of Darlic's near Implosion. (The Missy, Regenerated into the Mistress before the Twelfth Time Lord Doctor: Star-Freighter: Cyberbot Vortex Twirled; Duration All the time of the World). The Stellar Fabric Tear from past, present, future open's a rip in space. Human's went to the end of Quantum Planet of Stellar space galaxy, where Humans were at war with the Anima Creatures, People Search for a new place to live.The Freighter stuck in a whorell-hole portal: dimension duration of time slowing down the body vital signs. Body-Soul Upgrade: given chemistry potion Steroid's: Tin strengthen pulses to the body into an metal Adamantium Steel; Cyberbots is born. (Steroid's however is banned). Human escaped from the Cyberbots: It Turn out to be short lived, Earth Human found a Mass Air Planet not inhabited. A Scientist experimented on the human brain, believed the Cicero Cortex of the brain would power the Robotic's Robo Mech, putting the mind of a volunteer in the central bridge Controller Console. The Living Brain the first of it kind thought Soul bodies were not compatible, wiping all humans out from the unoccupied planet, Recreating Humans into Darlic copies. Darlic felt they were not so alone anymore, The Problem: Darlic were Oppressor Separatist no one should to exsist but them. The Future took a step further: Darlic's took the brain in a cryogenics chamber: put the mind into a Robotic Robo mechanix: without a Soul body. Soul Human's, Soul Humanoid's, Soul Stellaroid's, Cybernetic Borg, Cyclonic Clones, Thinetic Hybrid souls were all exterminated, Wipe out but not the soul brain Memory that remains in tack. Mistress sent Darlic, Cyberbot towards Past, Present into the Future era, so the Time Lord Doctors could frontal Vs his or her enemies in the continuium. In The Mistress Words: "Carry On": The Death Star, Verses: Darlek's: The Death Star uses a Walt Disruption Pulverizer: using a Covertor Generator, Slowly Devour's the Sun. The Problem: The Death Star can take out Stellar quadrants World of Planet's: by Each within of the System galaxy then need to re-upload and Recharge. Darlic on the other hand could transfer, shift Quantum Regional Planet to another Sector of the Universe or Implode Quadrant Belt Galaxies with their mind, The Death Star could be Techno Dome Planet, however Darlic's has the advantage of shares numbers to over take the Death Star, Soul Bodies, Cybernetic Thintic Clones Bodies, Similar to Cyberbots, and Star (Trek: Next Generation: Data), Darlek's require no soul body, the brain is put in a Statous Chamber: Main Robotic Control Console, A Robo Mech: The Connesses Force or Sith Lords Finger Tips: Static Shock, Evolve Form Electricity has no effect on the Darlek's: Darlek Sith could override hack: Zords, Zoids, Mech Stronger Machines and Repucate them to their image. After All their machines. Star Trek: The Next Generation has not use their altiment Weapon the Cosmic Particularizer: (Asteroids). against the Imperial Empire. Once use againest the Borgs. Problably Kept in secret. The Quantum Continuium Breach: Four Time Lord Doctor's spit up in Groups: Stellar Quadrant locational Area's: Thirteenth Time Lord Doctor, Rescues the Eleventh Doctor and The New Regenerated Time Lord Master: the Mistress since the Darlek Nation's Imploded. Mult-Tardis spins around the Cyberbot Fertility Base while Darlic Breached the Stellar Time continuium itself. Twelfth Time Lord Doctor: Teams up with his Conrad friend: A Bar-Tender Guinan and The Next Generation: Star Trek against the Cyberbots, Borgs, Clonedroids and the Darleks: Teamed up with the Stellar Nation: Federation of Planets. The Borgs, Clonedroids and Cyberbots is then betrayed to become assimilated by the Darlic's asking for Captain Picards "help". The Borg's similar to the Darlic's destroyed Guinan home world also. In Fact: The Darlic's matched her world to Time Lord Doctor World: Galifree: A nation world that has been renamed, while causing an invasion; to Next Generation Star Cruiser Enterprise. Guinan confront's the Darlic's: The Last of the Lord-Tainian's Nation. Paradox world's that should have not meet. Tenth Time Lord Doctor and Star Trek: Voyager Enterprise: Stop the Darleks from the Militarizes Zone: Ion Star Gate Domination Take Over with the aid of Atlantis. Darlek tried to block the Time Lord out. Darleks must be-careful against the Altiment Aztec Weapon, A formalin threat against the Robo Robotic's Machines might not be enough. The Tenth Time Lord Doctor sat on the mind-melding chair of Atlantis aiding the Aztec's and the Military to stop the invasion. Darlic's uses the portal to go further back into the past, Battle Star Galactica: to assimilate Cylons and the Galixca's. The Ninth Time Lord Doctor Brought Reinforcements the Rebellion Rebel's Republic: has an encounter with Galaxy Imperial Sith Lord Kylo, Setting a trap for him. Kylo is also betrayed by the Darleks, since he cannot read their mind. Each has their part in this. Cyberbot try to Replicate, recreate souls into Cybernetic-Bot Hybrids: The evolve form: Cybernaut Galaxy, The only Problem: They have a war against the Darleks creating a Assimilation War of their own. Darleks however are against Thintic Cybernetic's; Borgs, Clonedriods, Humanoids, Soul-bodies, druids,and Cyberbots trying to wiping out an entire Stellar Civilization: except for their Cranium Mind, (The Brain is put in a Cryogenics: The Main Console Hard-Ware Controller Chamber.) Stellar Nation: Federation of Planets: is replicated, reconfigured into Bot's re-creating an New Era. Time Lord Doctor's did not defend the Galaxy alone.